The Perfect Life Gone Wrong
by KelsiLovesLucas
Summary: COWRITE BY KELSILOVESLUCAS AND MISSZACEFRON! Everyone has problems... what happens when everyone learns Vanessa's secret? Can anyone help her? NOW COMPLETE!
1. The Start of it All

(A/N): First and foremost, this story was CO-AUTHORED by me ((KelsiLovesLucas)) and MissZacEfron. This chapter is written by both of us. We each wrote half of it so enjoy!

Dedications: We would both like to dedicate this story to Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron

**Disclaimer: HA! Yeah, right. If we owned anything about High School Musical or it's actors then we would have millions of dollars and would constantly be deliriously happy. Not happening. **

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chapter One: The Start of it All _FLASHBACK_

Ten-year-old Vanessa Anne Hudgens lay on her bed, reading a book. She suddenly heard a door slam downstairs and she sat up and put her book away. She raced downstairs and saw her dad sitting on the couch. "Daddy!" She exclaimed. He looked up from the couch and saw her.

"What do you want?" He asked roughly. She was taken aback by his response but proceeded towards him.

"Did you have a good day at work, Daddy?" She asked sweetly.

"Do I seem like I had a good day at work? Leave me alone!" He groaned.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Vanessa asked worriedly.

"I told you to leave me alone!" He shouted as he slapped her across the face. She fell from the couch and onto the floor. He pulled her up and continued to slap her. She just cried and fell to the floor. He finally stopped and then crouched down and looked her in the eyes. "You will never tell anyone about this. You do, and I'll kill you."

_END FLASHBACK_

Vanessa opened her eyes and looked around her. She was sitting on an airplane. She sighed and closed her eyes. _It was just a nightmare, _she thought to herself. She knew that wasn't the truth though. It wasn't a nightmare. It had really happened then and had happened practically everyday since then. Now, she was flying to Utah to film the sequel to High School Musical, a Disney Channel Movie. She smiled at the thought of seeing her friend Zac Efron and then her attention turned to the movie that was playing. She watched the movie and erased the thought of her father from her mind.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Vanessa smiled as she got off of the plane. _Wow, its even more beautiful them the last time we were here._ Vanessa thought to herself. Suddenly Vanessa felt a pair of hands over her eyes. "Guess who," a familiar manly voice said

"ZAC!" Vanessa screamed. Vanessa turned around and hugged Zac. Vanessa felt a tear run down her face. A tear that told her she was finally safe. Or so she thought…

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**KelsiLovesLucas: There's chappie one of our story! Sorry that it was kind of short, the next chapter will be longer. I hope that you liked it! All right, review time! See the button… smell the button… hear the button… click the button… be the button!**

MissZacEfron: Hey you guys! Hope everyone liked the first chapter! I know Kelsi and I appreciate your R&Ring… so if you want a chapter 2 sooner click the magic button down there at the bottom...come on, click it... you know you wanna! Well thanks! Leave some good comments!


	2. Unwanted Visitor

(A/N): First and foremost, this story was CO-AUTHORED by me ((KelsiLovesLucas)) and MissZacEfron. This chapter is written by both of us. We each wrote half of it so enjoy!

Dedications: We would both like to dedicate this story to Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Lucas Grabeel and MissZacEfron would like to own Zac Efron… we don't. All that we own is the plot of this story and you can't buy anything expensive with a plot.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Chapter Two: Unwanted Visitor **

"Nessa... Nessa... Time to wake up" a tired Zac whispered into Vanessa's ear

"Five more minutes, please Zac." Vanessa whined

"No Vanessa, we have a meeting with Kenny and the rest of the cast today." Zac said raising his voice

Finally Zac gives up and grabs Vanessa by the arm and drags her out of bed. "Zac please quit, your hurting me Zac." Vanessa screamed

Zac let go of Nessa's arm and backed up. "I'm sorry Vanessa, are you okay?" Zac asked.

"Yeah I'm fine its nothing. I just fell at the airport and hit my arm." Vanessa said in reply.

But it was something; it always had been something...from the first day that she started to get abused.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Vanessa walked out of the hotel with Zac and she saw a large van sitting in the parking lot. She smiled when she saw her friend Ashley Tisdale lean her head out the window. "Nessa!" Ashley screamed in delight. She jumped out of the car and raced to her friend. Vanessa hugged Ashley and winced slightly. "You all right?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." Vanessa said as she smiled weakly. Zac, Vanessa and Ashley walked to the car and Vanessa saw the rest of the High School Musical sitting in the seats.

"Hey, Ness!" Monique Coleman exclaimed. Vanessa smiled at her friend. She then noticed Olesya Rulin and Lucas Grabeel sitting next to Monique. Vanessa greeted them and looked up at the front seat. She saw Chris Warren, JR. sitting in the passenger seat and Corbin Bleu was waiting for them to shut the door so he could drive to where they were supposed to meet the director, Kenny Ortega.

"Can we please get going?" Corbin said sounding annoyed. Everyone laughed and they slammed the door shut.

Once they arrived at the studio, they all climbed out and walked into the building. "Hello, stars!" Kenny called as they walked in. Ashley and Monique ran forward and hugged him. Kenny walked up to Vanessa and hugged her tightly, slapping her on the back as he did so.

"OW!" Vanessa screamed. Kenny quickly pulled away and everyone was staring at her.

"What's wrong?" Zac asked worriedly. Vanessa looked around, shocked that she had actually just screamed.

"Um, Kenny just slapped me hard." Vanessa lied. Kenny cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I didn't think that I slapped too hard… if I did then I'm sorry!" Kenny said. Vanessa chuckled sheepishly and looked at the floor.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

When the group was done with their cast meeting, they all went back to the hotel. "Are you sure you're all right?" Zac asked as he pulled Vanessa from the rest of the group.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Vanessa said, trying to reassure her friend. He knew that she was lying but didn't press it. "I'm going to my room. Good night, Zac!" Vanessa said sweetly as she raced to the elevator.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

When Vanessa was back in her room she just plopped down on her bed. She sighed as she sat back up. _I'm in Utah. He's thousands of miles away… he can't hurt me. _Vanessa though to herself. Suddenly, she jumped when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she asked shakily.

"Ness!" she heard her mother's voice on the other end.

"Hi, mommy." Vanessa whispered into the phone, relieved that it wasn't her father.

"Guess what, Hon?" Her mother said. She didn't give Nessa time to respond. "Your father is coming to Utah!"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**KelsiLovesLucas: There's chapter two! YAY! Thanks to everyone who reviewed for chapter one, that means so much to us! Okay, time to review! Click the cute little button in the corner. You can do it! **

**MissZacEfron: Hey you guys! Awesome chapter huh! Well if you want chapter 3 up a little bit quicker you better make your mouse wander over to the little button! Yah uh huh you know that you want to! So leave some good reviews! Thanks for R&Ring!**


	3. Good Gone Wrong

(A/N): First and foremost, this story was CO-AUTHORED by me ((KelsiLovesLucas)) and MissZacEfron. This chapter is written by both of us. We each wrote half of it so enjoy!

Dedications: We would both like to dedicate this story to Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron

**Disclaimer: All that we own is the plot… sad, huh? **

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chapter Three: Good Gone Bad _RECAP_

_"Vanessa! Guess what?" her mother didn't give her time to respond. "Your father's coming to Utah!"_

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Vanessa dropped the phone to the floor and stared at the ceiling with her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what her mother had just said. Nessa closed her phone and rushed out of her room. She ran down the hall and knocked on Zac's door. He opened it and smiled at her but then noticed the tears streaming down her face. "Ness? Nessey? What's wrong?" He asked. She collapsed in his arms and just continued crying. "Come in here." He whispered and she followed him into his room and sat down on his bed. "Mind telling me what's going on?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her.

"I can't." Vanessa whispered so that it was barely audible. "I can't!" She said louder. Zac knelt down and looked in her eyes.

"Please tell me."

"No, Zac. I can't. I can't tell anyone, especially you." Vanessa whispered. She looked away from Zac and he stood and walked away. "I'm sorry." Vanessa said in a quiet voice and Zac just smiled and she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Nessa? Wakey-wakey, eggs and bakey!" Ashley said in a singsong voice. Vanessa's eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "Do I wanna know why you're in Zac's room?" Ashley said with a wink. Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"I just didn't feel too good last night and he let me sleep here, that's all."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with you coming to his room crying last night?" Ashley asked as she leaned back against the table in the room. Vanessa rolled her eyes again and stood up. She walked to her room and got ready for the day.

"Let's go!" Ashley squealed while grabbing Vanessa by the hand and dragging her down the hall. Vanessa wanted to be happy like Ashley but couldn't. All that she could think of was that her father was coming to Utah. She felt her stomach lurch and felt sick the rest of the day. She was no longer safe. She would never be safe.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Wow you guys, today was awesome!" Vanessa shouted over all of the other cast mates.

"Did you see your face Nessa when we rode 'The Terminator'?" Zac asked giving the facial expression that Nessa had.

"Yeah it was the bomb" Vanessa said her smile on her face fading away when her phone started ringing.

Vanessa looked at the caller id. _Greg Hudgens. _

_ Oh shit. _Vanessa thought to herself

"Aren't you going to answer that Nessa?" Corbin asked

"Oh Yeah" Vanessa said with worry in her voice.

"Hello" Vanessa said shakily.

_"Were the hell are you Vanessa?"_ an angry Greg Hudgens yelled

The entire cast was walking into their hotel suites. Vanessa had requested one to herself.

"I'm in my suite dad." Vanessa said

_"Good me too." _her dad said.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

KelsiLovesLucas: Yay! Chappie three! Whoop, there it is! Okay, I'm hyper today and I'm so happy that everyone likes our story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed for chapter three and thanks in advance for people who review for chapter four. Click the button. It's so cute!

**MissZacEfron: Well there is chapter three! Did you like it? Love it? I know that Kelsi and I enjoyed writing it! Well if you want more to come sooner go over to the magic button and press it. Thanks for R&Ring Kelsi and I really appreciate it!**


	4. No Safety

(A/N): First and foremost, this story was CO-AUTHORED by me ((KelsiLovesLucas)) and MissZacEfron. This chapter is written by both of us. We each wrote half of it so enjoy!

Dedications: We would both like to dedicate this story to Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron

**Disclaimer: All that we own is the plot… sad, huh? **

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chapter Four: No Safety 

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Vanessa cried out while backing away from her abusive father.

"I know you told someone," Greg said grabbing Vanessa by her hair.

"Dad your really hurting me" Vanessa cried with tears flowing down her face.

"Good, and listen to me, if you ever tell anyone I will kill you AND your mom." Greg said dropping her to the ground right after the punched her in the mouth.

Greg kicked Vanessa three times before stopping. He got down to her level. "I will be back, and remember, I will kill you." Greg says

Vanessa just lay there on the floor with blood all over her face from where her dad busted her lip.

Vanessa was laying there when she hear a knock on the door. "Nessa, its me, Zac"

"Zac help me, please Zac." Vanessa cried out loudly

Zac opened the door and saw Nessa lying there on the floor in blood. "Oh My God, Vanessa, What happened to you?" Zac asked

"He did it again Zac, please help me" Vanessa said

"Wait hold on, who did this to you Nessa?" Zac asked wiping the blood off of her face with a towel he found laying on the ground.

"I can't tell you Zac. He said if I did he would kill me and my mom." Vanessa said still sobbing horribly.

"He isn't going to hurt you. I need you to tell me who did this to you." Zac said embracing Vanessa

"M-m-my dad did this to me."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Zac stared at Vanessa in disbelief. "Your dad?" Zac choked out. Vanessa nodded slowly while dabbing the damp towel on her lip. "Vanessa, why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't! Zac, if he knows that I told you then he'll kill my mom and me. Zac, this has to be a secret. You cannot tell anyone!" Vanessa sobbed on Zac's shoulder.

"We have to tell the cops, Ness." He told her. She pulled away quickly and stared at him.

"No, Zac. We can't tell anyone. He'll kill my mom and if he knows that you know then he'll kill you, too! I can't let him hurt you, Zac. I won't." Vanessa said firmly. Zac stared at her but nodded.

"I won't tell, Ness. As long as you say I can't, it's a secret. When you wanna tell, though, I'll be right there with you and I won't let him hurt you anymore." Zac told her. Vanessa smiled and Zac sat on the bed next to her. He held her close to him and she fell asleep.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Wake up." Vanessa felt someone shaking her roughly. "Wake up!" someone said in a gruff voice. Vanessa slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking at her father. "Who did you tell?" Greg Hugdens said loudly.

"No--no one." Vanessa shuddered. Her father cackled.

"Don't lie to me, girl! l know that you told someone. It was your little friend who came in right after l left wasn't it?" he asked.

"l didn't tell anyone, dad!" Vanessa cried. her father grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her out of bed. "Let me go!" Vanessa cried. Her father threw her on the floor and kicked her in the stomach.

"Tell me who you told and I'll leave you alone!" Her father shouted.

"No, stop!" Vanessa screamed. Her father slammed her head against the wall and covered her mouth.

"Shut up!" He told her.

"Stop! Help me!" She screamed again. He slapped her across the cheek. Suddenly, someone was knocking on the door.

"Vanessa! Open the door!" She heard the voice out in the hall. It was Zac. "Vanessa!"

"Help me-" Vanessa's scream was cut off by her father slamming her head against the wall one more time. She heard Zac pounding on the door and then everything went black.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

KelsiLovesLucas: Wow, that was major intense! Really kind of scared me writing it just thinking about this… aah! Okay, now it's time to click that cute little button in the corner. Aww, cute little button! I love the button! Love the button, people. The button is your friend! Go now and review!

**MissZacEfron: Wow! That was an intense chapter! Okay you guys I cried writing this! Just thinking about her dad abusing her gives me the chills. Okay but dont worry. Her dad is going down! MANDI TO THE RESCUE! HAHAHA! Well let your mouse move its way over to the magic button! YOU GUYS ROCK! Keep up the good R&Ring! I love you guys! Thanks so much! Kelsi and I really appreciate it!**


	5. Comfort Zone

(A/N): First and foremost, this story was CO-AUTHORED by me ((KelsiLovesLucas)) and MissZacEfron. The chapters are written by both of us. We each wrote half of every chapter so enjoy!

Dedications: We would both like to dedicate this story to Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron

**Disclaimer: If we owned anything, anything at all, then we would be out in the world buying fancy things and living the totally awesome fancy life! We're not. As I said before, all that we own is the plot and unfortunately you cannot buy anything with a plot. Unless we sold it… Any buyers? No, okay. Enjoy the story!**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Chapter Five: Comfort Zone**

Vanessa opened her eyes and was staring at a white ceiling. She heard beeping and lots of voices. She looked around and saw that she was in a hospital. _Oh, no! _She thought. Vanessa couldn't be in a hospital! Everyone would find out that she was being abused! Suddenly, she heard the door to her room open. She looked in the direction of the door and saw Zac. "Hey, glad to see you're up." He said quietly.

"Zac, did you..." Vanessa was cut off.

"I didn't tell them, Ness. I said that you slipped in the bathroom and slammed your head against the counter. They believed me and didn't press the matter any further." Zac whispered, he had now shut the door so no one would hear. Vanessa felt tears welling up behind her eyes.

"You did that for me?" She choked out. Zac nodded and pulled a seat up beside her bed and smiled at her.

"I'm just glad that you're okay." Zac said as he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. He then looked into her eyes and kissed her on the lips. Vanessa turned bright red and smiled at him. Just then, someone knocked on the door and a doctor walked in.

"Miss Hugdens? You can go now. Just be sure to take it easy. Mr. Efron, would you mind staying with her tonight? She has a concussion and just needs someone to watch her." The doctor instructed. Zac and Vanessa both nodded and the doctor left.

"Well, I'll let you get dressed. See you later." Zac said as he kissed her once more on the forehead and left the room. Vanessa smiled and slowly stood and grabbed her clothes.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Once Vanessa had gotten dressed, she walked out to Zac's car and climbed in. "Nessa, you're staying in my room tonight, got it?" Zac ordered. Vanessa nodded silently and looked out the window of his car. When they arrived at the hotel, Zac carried Vanessa inside ((despite her protests)). Once in his room, Zac lay her on his bed and he fell asleep in the chair in his room.

A few hours later, Zac heard Vanessa crying in her sleep. "Vanessa? Vanessa, wake up. Vanessa, wake up!" Zac finally shouted, worried that she might be hurt or something. She woke with a start and looked around in delusion.

"Omigosh!" Vanessa exclaimed as she placed a hand to her sweaty forehead. She then noticed Zac sitting next to her. "Oh, Zac!" Nessa hugged her co-star and he held her tightly. "Zac, I had a nightmare!"

"What was it about?" Zac asked delicately while pulling away and looking at her face.

"Well, it was like a memory. I was reliving when I was younger and my dad

was—" Vanessa broke off and looked at the floor. Zac sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ness. It was just a dream. It's over now."

"No, it's not! It will never be over. He'll just keep coming after me because I can never tell anyone or he'll kill my mom and anyone else who's close to me! Zac, I can never escape this." Vanessa cried. Zac felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He wanted to help her but couldn't do anything if she didn't let him.

"Let me help you." Zac begged. Vanessa shook her head.

"There's nothing you can do. You can't save me, Zac. No one can." Vanessa told him. She leaned her head back onto the pillow and closed her eyes. Zac began to stand up and go back to the chair in the corner but Vanessa stopped him. "Zac, will you sleep with me?"

"What?" Zac asked.

"Well, I just wanna know that I'm safe and if you're close to me then I will be safe so would you sleep with me tonight?" She asked. Zac smiled in the darkness and walked back over to the bed. He climbed under the covers and held Vanessa close to him. She closed her eyes and fell asleep and he did the same.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Hey Nessa, I think you need to get up, we need to talk." Vanessa heard the familiar voice of her two best friends. Vanessa slowly opened her eyes to see her friends standing at the side of her bed. Vanessa slowly looked around the room_. This isn't my room. Where am I_? Vanessa thought to herself

"Ashley, Monique what are you doing here? And where am I?" Vanessa asked in one breath.

"Zac called us and told us that you needed someone." Monique said while sitting down on the bed.

"What did he tell you?" Vanessa asked shocked that Zac would tell them even though it was against her wishes.

"He told us that you fell in the bathroom and hit your head." Ashley responded. _Aww...Thank you Zac… I love him… I should have known he wouldn't tell_. Vanessa thought

"Where is Zac?" she asked starting to get nervous. Tears started flowing down her face.

"Nessa what's wrong?" Monique asked starting to worry

"Can you call Zac please?" Vanessa managed to say between her sobs. Monique quickly grabbed her cell phone out of her LV purse and called Zac.

"Hello?" Zac answered

"Zac we're up in your room. Hurry Nessa really needs you." Monique squeezed out in one breath.

"Okay I'm coming right now." Zac yelled into his cell phone.

Monique ran back over to the bed where Ashley was holding a hysterically crying Vanessa. At that second Zac burst through the door holding a box of donuts and four cups of coffee. Zac immediately dropped the coffee and donuts onto the counter and ran over to Vanessa.

"Okay, I'll take over from here you guys, I'll call you in a little bit." Zac said to Monique and Ashley.

"Mkay. Bye Nessa." Ashley and Monique both said while walking out.

Zac just sat there on the bed holding a sobbing Nessa before he started to ask her any questions.

"Hey, mind telling me what's wrong?" Zac asked. Vanessa just sat there still crying and looking at the bed. Zac lifted Vanessa's chin up so he could see her face. He gently wiped the stream of tears off with his thumbs. "Hey, please don't cry. I'm right here, I'm not going to leave you, not ever." hey said.

"I was so scared, I felt so safe last night, and then I woke up and I was freaked because you weren't here." Vanessa got out.

"You going to be okay Nessa, I promise." Zac said rubbing her back

"I love you Zac," she whispered.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**KelsiLovesLucas: Aww, fluff! I think a little bit of fluff could do us all good after that intense chapter! Okay, I wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed. I saw the reviews and was like, "WHOA!" Thanks so much for all the support. Keep up the good reviewing by clicking that sweet little button in the corner. Don't you love that button? Much love, KelsiLovesLucas**

**MissZacEfron: There you go! Some cute Zanessa fluffiness! I loved writing this Chapter especially after having that really intense Chapter Four! Okay so you know the drill ((or at least I hope you know it by now)) go over and click the little magic button. The magic button is your passport to more chapters, and it only takes like what, maybe 1-2 minutes to type a review! so thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I know this is really long but I just wanted to thank Christine Glen Haven for reviewing for every chapter. And if you have reviewed for every chapter and I didn't thank you well then thank you! I know it means a lot to Kelsi and I to get on the Internet and see that we have SO many reviews! Okay I'm ending this right now! Its way to long! Thanks for R&Ring! Much love, MissZacEfron **


	6. Friends

(A/N): First and foremost, this story was CO-AUTHORED by me ((KelsiLovesLucas)) and MissZacEfron. The chapters are written by both of us. We each wrote half of every chapter so enjoy!

Dedications: We would both like to dedicate this story to Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Boo-hoo!**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chapter Six: Friends 

_Oh My Gosh, did I just say that? Please tell me I didn't. _Vanessa thought to herself.

"I'm sorry Zac." Vanessa says blushing under all her tears.

"No Nessa, don't be sorry" Zac says "I… I… I love you too," Zac blurts out.

Zac leaned in a little bit, very slowly just to make sure Vanessa wanted to kiss. Vanessa leaned in the rest of the way. After a few seconds Vanessa pulled away and still had her eyes closed. "Nessa are you…" but Vanessa cut him off.

"Thank you" Vanessa said opening her eyes

"Vanessa, I think we need to talk" Zac said. _Oh no, this can't be good. _Vanessa thought to herself.

"Okay." she said

"I think we need to tell the gang what is wrong." Zac said

"But I can't. I really can't" Vanessa says with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, we can do anything." he says taking Vanessa's hands into his.

"I guess you're right Zac." Vanessa says with a few tears slipping.

"That's my girl" Zac says digging his cell out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Vanessa asks

"Calling everyone to tell them to come over so we can tell them." Zac says

"Okay." she responds with a worried voice.

Zac started by calling Corbin.

"Hello?"

"Ummm...is Corbin there?" Zac asks.

"Oh hey Zac, this is Lucas, what's up?" Lucas asks.

"Who all is there with you?" Zac asks.

"Ummm...Corbin, Monique, Ashley, Oleysa, Chris, and me...why?" Lucas says.

"I need all of you to come over to my suite right now" he says.

"Ohhhkay, we will be there," he says.

"Okay bye" Zac says.

While Zac was talking on the phone, Vanessa was thinking to herself. _I can't do this. How am I supposed to do this? What if he comes back and hurts me, and worse, the gang, or my mom. Oh no my mom. I need to make sure she is all right. What if it is too late? It's all my fault. He is not getting away with this. _All of these thoughts and more were going through her mind. What Vanessa didn't know was that the whole time that she was thinking these thoughts, she started crying and shaking.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Nessa, what's wrong?" Corbin and Zac were trying to find out what was wrong.

"My Mom, is she dead? I need to talk to her." Vanessa got out pretty clearly.

"No Nessa, your mom is alive, she just called last night, remember?" Zac said. All Vanessa can do is shake her head in response. "Can I go ahead and tell them?" Zac asks Vanessa. Once again all Vanessa can do is nod her head. "Okay, listen because I'm only saying this once." Zac told them sternly. "Vanessa has been...been abused since she was ten years old. By her Dad." Zac said with tears welling in his eyes.

Zac looked around at all the cast. Monique, Ashley, and Olesya were all huddled together crying. Corbin was trying to calm Vanessa down, and Chris and Lucas were just sitting there with shock written all over their faces. A few minutes after Ashley finally spoke up. "Nessa, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell us?" Ashley questioned.

"I.I.I. I couldn't tell anyone, he said if I did then he was going to kill me.

"Were the hell is he?" Lucas stands up and yells.

"Lucas, dude calm down. All we need right now is you killing someone and getting put in jail." Corbin said standing up.

"I don't know where he is." Vanessa said quietly.

"Oh My God" Monique muttered under her breath.

"I think we need to come up with a plan." Chris says

"What do you mean?" Zac asks

"Like a plan so Vanessa is safe." Chris says

"Like...?" Vanessa asks in confusion

"One of us guys and one of the girls with you at all times. Like twenty-four-seven." Corbin says catching on.

"Okay" Vanessa said shocked that all her friends would do that for her. Vanessa got up and walked over to Zac and gave him a kiss, in front of all their friends.

"We have something else to say, we are together." Zac said holding Vanessa around the waist.

Everyone smiled when they heard what Zac said. He and Vanessa smiled. "Well, at least something good came from this!" Ashley sighed. "I'll take the first shift with Nessey!" Ashley volunteered. "Who's with me?"

"I'll stay with her too." Lucas replied quickly. Ashley clapped her hands together happily. Lucas and Ashley each grabbed Vanessa by one arm and walked back to her room with her.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Guys, I don't think that all this is really necessary." Vanessa whined as Lucas and Ashley pushed the couch in her room in front of the door.

"Oh, yeah it is." Lucas said as he shoved the couch in front of the door.

"There." Ashley said as she clapped her hands together. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Some help you were! I pushed that whole thing by myself!" He told her, mocking anger.

"I helped! You pushed and I supervised!" Ashley giggled as she plopped herself down on Vanessa's bed. Lucas rolled his eyes again and she looked at him slyly. "Besides, you were so macho pushing that couch. Kind of hot." Ashley teased. Lucas groaned and lay down on the bed next to her. "I'm kidding, Luc! Gosh, take a joke!" Ashley kidded. She and Vanessa looked at the blonde actor and saw that he was sleeping.

"Maybe he's not as tough as he seems?" Vanessa asked. She and Ashley burst out laughing and caused Lucas to jump up and fall face first on the floor. This made the girls laugh even more.

"Yeah, real funny!" Lucas muttered as he slowly stood. "Not as funny as this!" He shouted while grabbing a pillow and chucking it at Vanessa's head. She ducked and grabbed another one. The three soon had an all out pillow fight going and then they collapsed on the bed.

"Nice, Lucas. Real nice." Ashley panted, tired from all the blows to her head.

"Yeah, well I'm going to sleep." Lucas yawned. He stood and walked over to the couch by the doorway. "G'night." He said before collapsing onto the couch and falling asleep.

"He sure doesn't take long to get to sleep!" Ashley whispered, not wanting to wake him again for fear that he might hit her with a pillow again. "Well, let's go to bed." Ashley told Vanessa and they both climbed into the bed and soon were fast asleep. Vanessa didn't get much sleep though. Her whole night was filled with dreams of her and her friends getting hurt by her father. If only she knew where he was... then she might not be that worried.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Vanessa was awakened by the sound of knocking on her door. She opened her eyes and saw Lucas sitting on the floor, watching Disney Channel and Ashley had rushed over to the door. They had moved the couch back to its original place by the wall. "Hi!" Ashley whispered to the person at the door. _She must think that I'm still asleep_, Vanessa thought. Ashley opened the door wider to reveal Zac and Corbin in the hall. They both smiled when they saw her looking at them.

"Hi, Ness!" Zac said. Lucas spun around from his spot on the floor and saw that Vanessa had woken up. He turned the TV off and stood. "How are you?" Zac cooed.

"Fine, thanks to Ash and Luc." Vanessa said.

"No prob, we'd do anything for you!" Lucas said.

"Yeah, well you guys can leave. I can take care of her." Zac told the other three. Ashley walked over and hugged Vanessa. Corbin blew her a kiss and Lucas walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Be careful. Remember, if he comes back you just call me and I'll knock his lights out!" Lucas whispered in her ear. She smiled and hugged him. "Don't forget!" Lucas said once more from the door and then he closed the door. Zac sat down by Nessa on the bed.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Zac asked.

"Sure."

"I've got High School Musical!" Zac said in a singsong voice.

"You know my weakness!" Vanessa laughed as Zac popped the DVD into the player. The two sat on Vanessa's bed and watched the movie for the next hour.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**KelsiLovesLucas: Well, that was sweet! Aren't her friends so nice? Hottie Lucas Grabeel is so tough! Whoo! Anyway… hope you guys liked this chapter and just so you know, it is probably going to get really suspenseful in the next couple of chapters. Be looking forward to that! The chapters are getting longer, has anyone else noticed that? I love you all for your reviews! Thanks so much to everyone! Special thanks to: Christine Glen Haven. You have reviewed for every single chappie and that is so awesome! Review time! I love that button! Make us happy and review! Cute little button… aww! All right, review time! Much love to all of our readers and reviewers, KelsiLovesLucas**

**MissZacEfron-Okay! What did you think about Chapter Six? Was it good? Great? Awesome? It took Kelsi and I a while to think of that! Okay so the Chapters keep on getting longer and longer and fluffier! I think a shocker is coming up! I'll see what I have up my sleeve! Okay so you know what to do! Keep reviewing and I promise those Chapters will just keep on getting longer! Lets see if we can get to 60 reviews for Chapter Six! Come on, that's only 17 reviews! Okay! So thanks to everyone for reviewing and thanks to Christine Glen Haven for reviewing for every chapter! I love you Christine! Okay I'm rambling now! Sorry! Okay thanks for R&Ring! Much Love To all of Our Reviewers, MissZacEfron!**


	7. Where is Monique?

(A/N): First and foremost, this story was CO-AUTHORED by me ((KelsiLovesLucas)) and MissZacEfron. The chapters are written by both of us. We each wrote half of every chapter so enjoy!

Dedications: We would both like to dedicate this story to Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero. Zilch. Wow, that makes you feel bad doesn't it? **

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Chapter Seven: Where Is Monique?**

Ashley slowly opened the door to Vanessa's room and peeked her head inside. She saw Zac lying in Vanessa's bed and Nessa's head was resting on his chest. "Aww!" Ashley whispered. She slowly closed the door and walked down the hallway.

"Ash!" A voice called down the hall after her. She turned to see Olesya running towards her from the elevator.

"What's wrong, Olesya?" Ashley asked upon seeing the worried look on her face.

"Have you seen Monique?" Olesya asked. Ashley shook her head. "I haven't been able to find her since Zac told us about Vanessa yesterday."

"Did you ask everyone?" Ashley inquired now sounding worried. Olesya just nodded.

"I asked Corbin and Lucas and Chris and Zac, too. I even called Ryne and he hasn't seen her either. I'm really worried, what with Vanessa's father and all." Olesya replied in one quick breath. Ashley smiled sympathetically at her friend.

"We'll find her. Don't' worry, okay?" Ashley reassured her. Olesya nodded and went to her room. Ashley sighed and went to her room as well.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Vanessa woke when she heard the gang talking.

"What should we tell her?"

Vanessa couldn't make out who was asking the questions, but she knew that something was wrong. Vanessa decided to get up to see what they were talking about.

"She is going to find out sooner or later." Ashley says

"Find out what?" Vanessa asks walking past Zac, Lucas, and Corbin. Zac quickly grabs her by the arms and turns her around.

"Find out..."Zac stopped, knowing that they should just tell her the truth.

"Monique is..."Ashley couldn't do it.

"Missing." Corbin stepped up and finished.

Vanessa could feel her world falling before her feet. She tried to get to the bed to sit down but collapsed right before she could get there.

"Vanessa!" Olesya cried and tried to run to her. A strong pair of arms tightened around her waist.

"Just let Zac and Corbin do it." Lucas said

Corbin reached the hysterically crying Vanessa first and tried to pick her up. He got there up and on the bed. Zac took over from there.

"This is all my fault." Vanessa cried

"This is not your fault." Ashley said coming over and hugging Nessa.

"I need to find her!" Vanessa said getting up.

"Hold on Nessa." Corbin said grabbing onto her arms. "We're all going."

"Okay how about this" Zac began. "I'll go with Nessa, Corbin you stay here, Chris you go with Ashley, and Lucas and Olesya."

"HELL NO, I'm going" Corbin exclaimed loudly.

"Okay dude, you can go with me and Nessa." Zac said.

"Okay let's go" Corbin says running out the door.

Corbin, Vanessa, and Zac decided to take Corbin's car that he drove to Utah in. They took the south part of Salt Lake City, Lucas and Olesya went north, and Chris and Ashley went west.

"Lets start in the alleys," Nessa says with tears still going down her cheeks

"Hey it's going to be okay," Zac says caressing her cheek.

Vanessa got out of the car before Zac and Corbin and walked down the alley. Vanessa was getting ready to turn back when she heard something coming from the end of the alley. She looked closely and saw a bundle sitting on the ground.

"MONIQUE" Vanessa screamed while she took off running towards her. Zac and Corbin were still getting out of the car.

"N...N...Nessa" Monique stuttered. Vanessa fell onto the ground screaming for Zac.

"Zac... Zac...Zac please help" Vanessa screamed.

Zac and Corbin start running towards their girlfriends. "Monique, what happened to you?" Zac asks kneeling down to Monique.

"He… He… He…" Monique was in shock. She couldn't even talk.

Looking at Monique almost made Corbin throw up. She had bruises all over her arms. She had a black eye starting to show. Her shirt was ripped and the legs on her jeans were halfway ripped off.

"Okay I'll call everyone and tell them we found her." Zac said. Vanessa was in shock. She couldn't believe this happened to her best friend.

Zac called Lucas first.

"Did you find her?" Lucas asked immediately when he answered his phone.

"Yeah, we did." Zac said. "Meet us back at the hotel, call Ashley and Chris too" Zac told his friend.

"Okay we will." Lucas promised.

Corbin picked Monique up and put her into the car. Vanessa could hardly walk, so Zac picked her up thinking she might hurt herself if she tried to walk.

When they got back to the hotel, everyone was already in Corbin's suite. Corbin laid Monique down on the bed and everyone gathered around her.

"Do you know who it was?" Lucas asked which got him a slap from Ashley.

"It was...Mr… Mr. Hudgens." Monique got out.

At that moment, Vanessa's world went black.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

KelsiLovesLucas: Dun, dun, dun! Whoa, what a cliffy huh? We told you there would be a shock coming soon and here it is and I can bet that it's only going to get more shocking. Are you guys on the edge of your seats? Good! Just be careful not to fall off while you're waiting for the next chapter, which should be up soon. Thanks again to all of our reviewers. Special thanks to Christine Glen Haven; she has reviewed from the very beginning. Thanks! Well, time to review! It only takes a minute of your time. The future of this story may depend on your review! DUN, DUN, DUN! Review and we'll update sooner. Okay, move the mouse. Good. Now, click that cute little button. Good! Finally, type nice things about our story. Great job! See? I knew you could do it! See you next chapter! Much love to all of our readers and reviewers, KelsiLovesLucas

**MissZacEfron-Okay so what did you think of this chapter? Good? It took us FOREVER to think of it! Okay it might not be as long as the other chapters, but it think its good! Cliffy! You gotta love us! Once again I would like to thank Christine Glen Haven for reviewing for every chapter! Thank you Christine! And thank you to all of our readers and other reviewers! You guys rock! I was a little disappointed that we only got 2 reviews for Chapter Six... Come on guys! I know you can review more! It only takes like 2 minutes! Please! Okay go little mousie...click the button! Much love to all of our readers and reviewers, MissZacEfron**


	8. Return

(A/N): First and foremost, this story was CO-AUTHORED by me ((KelsiLovesLucas)) and MissZacEfron. The chapters are written by both of us. We each wrote half of every chapter so enjoy!

Dedications: We would both like to dedicate this story to Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron

**Disclaimer: Must you rub it in our faces that we own nothing?**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Chapter Eight: Return**

_Wow, what happened to me? Am I dead? Wait I hear Zac talking. My eyes feel like they have weights holding them down from opening. Where am I? Did they find my Dad? _At that moment Vanessa's eyes shot open.

"Nessa, baby, oh my god. Your awake" Zac says rushing over to the side of her bed. Vanessa looked around and saw all white.

"Babe, your in the hospital." Zac said seeing the worry in Vanessa's eyes.

"Why?" Vanessa asked

"After you blacked out last night, you didn't wake up." he said

"Is Monique alright?" she asked

"Yeah Nessa, I'm fine." Monique said walking through the doorway.

"When can I go home?" Nessa asked

"They said after you woke up you could go back with us." Zac said "But I'll go check, do you want everyone else to come in?" Zac asked

"Yeah they can come in." Vanessa said

A few seconds later the whole gang comes through the door, lead by Corbin. Ashley rushed over to one side of Vanessa's bed while Corbin went to the other.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ashley asked

"My head hurts" Vanessa said reaching up to her head. She felt a cloth of her head.

"You hit your head on the coffee table in my suite when you blacked out. You had to get ten stitches." Corbin said. Zac walked back into the hospital room with a smile planted on his face.

"I can go home!" Vanessa asked excitedly

"You sure can!" Zac said

"Okay, why don't you guys go get the car while I get dressed." Vanessa said

"Okay we'll meet you outside." Olesya said. The gang walked out and Zac was about to go with them.

"No Zac, can you help me?" Vanessa asked, "I don't think I can get up and get dressed by myself." she says

"Are you sure?" Zac asked making sure she was completely positive.

"Yeah, I am." she said. Zac walked over to the side of her bed and lifted the cloud white sheets off of Vanessa's lets. Vanessa swung her legs of the side of the bed and tried to stand up. Her legs were like Jell-O and she slowly started to fall, but she never hit the ground. She felt a strong pair or arms catch her. She looked up and saw those beautiful baby blue eyes staring into her chocolate ones.

"Thank you" Vanessa said standing up on her own now. Vanessa walked over to the chair that had her jeans and hoodie draped over it.

"I'll be out in a minute," Vanessa said walking into the bathroom that connected to the hospital room.

"Okay babe." Zac said sitting down in the chair. About five minutes later Vanessa came out with a big smile on her face.

"Wow you look like you just kissed someone!" Zac said.

"Ha, you wish" Nessa said

"Lets get my beautiful girlfriend back to the wonderful hotel!" Zac said

"I'm with ya!" she said. Vanessa and Zac got back to the van and opened the door to see all of their best friends sleeping. Zac turned to Vanessa "It's been a long day."

Lucas, who was snoring in the drivers seat, Zac decided to have a little fun. "LUCAS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Zac yelled at the top of his lungs. Vanessa was giggling like crazy as Lucas suddenly jolted awake. _Now that is the giggle that I totally miss. _Zac thought to himself. Zac finally came back to life. He saw all of his best friends and his girlfriend smiling at him.

"What's so funny?" Zac asked

"You have been standing there for at least five minutes with the stupidest grin on your face" Chris says

"Ha ha, very funny, lets go!" Zac demands while getting into the van. By the time they reached the hotel, Vanessa was asleep in Zac's arms. Zac got out and carried Vanessa to her room. Chris and Olesya agreed to stay with Vanessa and promised they would call Zac if she woke up.

A few hours later Vanessa woke up and saw Chris and Olesya sitting on the floor in front of the TV watching Hannah Montana on The Disney Channel.

"Go back to your suite you guys and get some sleep." Vanessa ordered

"We didn't even know you were up" Chris said

"Quit trying to change the subject, go back to your rooms, I'm going to call Zac to come over" Nessa said

"Ooh La La" Olesya said with a huge grin.

"Get, Out" Vanessa demanded pushing Chris and Olesya out.

Once Vanessa got them out she sighed and flopped back down onto her bed. After a few seconds of lying there Vanessa reached over and flipped her Hot Pink Razor phone open.

"Hello?" a groggy Zac answered his phone

"Zac" Vanessa said

"Hey babe, are you okay?" Zac said instantly awake

"Yeah, I'm fine, can you come over and keep me company, keep me safe?" Vanessa asked

"Sure babe, give me ten minutes, okay?" Zac said

"Yeah, okay!" she said excitedly. Three minutes passed and then there was a knock at Vanessa's door.

"Hold on Zac, you're too quick" Vanessa said with a happy tone. Vanessa ran over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Za..." Vanessa stopped. She felt like her heart was going to jump out of her mouth.

"You scream or fight against me and, I will kill you, you got it?" he said

"HELP ME!" Vanessa screamed

Zac was walking down the hall when he decided to stop at Corbin's suite before he went to Vanessa's. Zac knocked on the door and hear laughing coming from inside. Chris answered the door.

"Hey Zac, what's up?" Chris asked

"Coming to...wait. Where is Vanessa?" Zac asked

"She told us she was going to call you to stay with her." Chris said. And that is when they heard it...Vanessa screaming.

"Please Dad don't" Vanessa coughed out while her dads hands were growing tighter around her neck.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her." Monique said rushing through the door.

"Shut up little girl." Greg said

"No you already ruined my life, you're not going to ruin hers too." Monique said going towards Greg.

"You take one more step and I will kill her," her dad said

Monique continued stepping towards Vanessa, knowing that he would let her go. Greg threw Vanessa across the room and made her hit her head on the wall. Greg tried to make a run out of her room but ran into Zac, Chris, and Lucas.

"You're not going anywhere," Zac said punching Greg square in the jaw. Corbin rushed over to Vanessa where Monique already was.

"Corbin, please help me." Nessa cried.

"Shh…. Nessa… It's going to be okay...Does anything hurt?" Corbin asked rubbing her back.

"My neck hurts really bad." Vanessa said with her voice cracking.

"Okay, I'm going to help you, don't worry." Corbin said lifting her up and putting her on the bed.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER EVER AGAIN, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Lucas yelled thrusting his fist into his nose, making him fall down. Zac started kicking him where the sun doesn't shine. Corbin got off the bed and got three kicks in before Greg dragged himself out the door. Once the door was shut and locked, Zac ran over to the limp body lying on the bed.

"Nessa, baby." Zac whispered. Then Zac saw the ruby red hand marks on her neck.

"Zac, where were you? I was so scared that I would die and not be able to tell you that I love you again." Vanessa said with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Hey... I know that you love me with all of your heart." Zac said. "Are you okay? Are you hurting anywhere?" Zac asked.

Then it hit Vanessa. She had gotten abused in front of her best friends and her boyfriend. Vanessa started crying and sobbing. She started breathing short and taking shallow breaths. Corbin started rubbing her back while Zac was talking to her.

"Nessa, baby, you have to calm down, your going to faint if you don't quit. Please Nessa… Shhh… you're okay. You're safe now. None of us are going to let that bastard get near you ever again." Zac said kissing her forehead.

"Why would he do this?" she asked through her sobs

"He is wrong to do this to his own daughter. And to rape her best friend." Corbin said angrily.

"He… He… He… raped me too." Nessa cried out.

"Oh my god Vanessa" was all Zac could say

"Maybe I deserved this." Vanessa whispered.

"Hey look at me," Zac said lifting her chin up with his hand. "No one especially you, and Monique, would ever deserve this. Your dad is wrong, so wrong, to do this to you." Zac said caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm so tired. Can we go to bed?" Vanessa asked

"Yes you can go to bed, but first we need to clean your cuts up." Corbin says

Zac goes to get the first aid-kit out of the bathroom when Vanessa started freaking out.

"Zac… Zac help me" Vanessa starts screaming at the top of her lungs. Zac grabs the first aid kit and runs over to Vanessa.

"Vanessa. You need to quit. I'm right here; I'm not going to leave you. Who do you want to sleep in here tonight?" Zac asked

"All of you." Vanessa said very dimly.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Vanessa was lying on her bed, asleep. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she saw the whole gang sitting on the floor and on the edge of her bed watching The DC Games. "Do you guys ever turn Disney Channel off?" She asked, letting them know that she was awake. They all turned to her and smiled.

"No, not really." Corbin laughed. "Whoa, did you see me there? I rocked!" Corbin said excitedly. The others, including Vanessa, just rolled their eyes. "What?" Corbin asked.

"Hey, where's Lucas?" Vanessa asked, ignoring Corbin.

"He just went down to get you a snack, don't worry." Ashley reassured her friend when she saw the worried look on Nessa's face. Vanessa sighed and turned her attention to the TV screen. She suddenly heard the door open and she saw Lucas walk in with a bowl of ice cream.

"Room service!" He said jokingly as he handed her the ice cream. It was a large bowl of chocolate ice cream with a bunch of chocolate syrup on it. Vanessa smiled and took the bowl gratefully.

"Thanks, Luc!" She squealed delightedly while hugging him. He sat down next to her on her bed and they watched the DC Games. Zac got up and sat on the other side of her and put his arm around her. "Hey, sweetie." Nessa laid her head on his chest.

"Hey, Ness." He cooed. "So, how about giving me some of that ice cream?" Zac asked his girlfriend. Vanessa smiled and started nodding slowly.

"Not a chance." Zac frowned and Lucas started laughing from her other side.

"Dude that is so not how you do it!"

"Then how would you get her to give you some ice cream, Lucas?" Zac asked his friend.

"Yeah, Lucas what's your secret? Please enlighten us." Ashley said from the floor, suddenly interested in their conversation. Lucas smiled and turned to Vanessa. He frowned and made a puppy dogface.

"Oh, man! I already have enough trouble resisting the puppy dog pout but Lucas just pulls it off so well!" Vanessa whined. Lucas continued frowning at her and then, he pointed out the window. She spun her head around and looked and Lucas yanked the bowl away from her and took a big bite off the spoon.

"See?" He said with a mouthful of ice cream.

"Well played!" Zac complimented. Lucas handed the bowl back to Nessa.

"I must admit I was not expecting that!" Vanessa said. "Touché." She told him. He smiled and leaned his head back on the pillow. "Are you always tired?" Vanessa asked her the boy next to her. He nodded and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, he was fast asleep. The whole gang was laughing. _This is how it should be, _Vanessa was thinking. _I wish that things could stay like this forever. _She thought to herself. She knew, though, that all good things must come to an end. Unfortunately, this happened sooner than she thought.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Now, are you sure that you're gonna be okay if we leave?" Zac asked for the umpteenth time.

"I'm fine! I'll lock the door and won't let anyone in without looking through the peephole first." Vanessa reassured him... again.

"I don't know, Ness." Lucas began.

"Lucas, Zac, I'll be fine!" Vanessa laughed while she pushed them out the door. "Go to bed!" She shouted into the hall. The door slammed in their faces. Lucas looked at Zac.

"So, we're camping out in the hall tonight?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, yeah." Zac nodded. They sat down on the floor and leaned their heads against the wall.

"What're you guys doing?" Vanessa asked from the doorway, trying to hold in her laughter. They both stood up quickly and chuckled.

"Um, sleeping in the hall?" Zac said weakly. Vanessa burst out laughing. She pushed each of them to the door of Zac's room.

"Go to bed!" She laughed. Vanessa slammed their door and walked into her room. Her stomach suddenly felt queasy as she realized that she had left the door to her room open. She then noticed Corbin walking down the hall with a bucket of ice in his hands. "Corbin!" She called shakily. He turned around and walked towards her.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Um, would you check my room for me? I accidentally left the door open and..."

"No problem, Ness." He said with a smile. Corbin walked into her room and came back out a minute later. "All clear!" Corbin announced.

"Thanks!" Vanessa hugged him and he headed back to his room. Vanessa proceeded into her room and closed her door, making sure to lock it. She lay down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Her eyes slowly drooped shut and she found herself drifting into a dream.

_Vanessa sat up on her bed when she heard a loud bang. She looked over and saw her window was open. "Oh, no!" Vanessa said quietly. She looked around the room and saw a dark silhouette in the corner. "Hello?" She whispered shakily. The figure stepped forward and she saw her father standing there with a crooked smile. Vanessa couldn't speak. She couldn't move. Her entire body was frozen. Her father moved towards her and all she could do was stand there and wait for whatever he was planning to do... _

Vanessa woke up in a cold sweat and looked around. "Just a dream." She panted. Then, she felt a breeze on her face. She looked at the window in fear but realized that it was just her imagination. Suddenly, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Slowly, Vanessa turned and saw her nightmare coming back to life. Her father stepped out of the darkness, that same crooked smile from her dream was plastered to his face. Once again, she found that she couldn't move or speak. Vanessa just sat on her bed, waiting for whatever was about to happen. She couldn't scream for help. _Zac, where are you? _Vanessa thought as her father got closer and closer to her. Vanessa closed her eyes and expected the worst...

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**KelsiLovesLucas: Omigosh! What is going to happen next? Only we know! You need to review if you ever wanna find out! What will happen to Vanessa? Will Zac make it to her rescue in time? Will Zac ever get Vanessa to give him some ice cream? Find out in the next chapter of The Perfect Life Gone Wrong! Okay, I'll stop sounding like a cheesy movie announcer. Review, okay? See the button… Hear the button… Smell the button… Click the button… Be the button! Thanks to our many reviews and thanks in advance to our reviewers for this chappie! See ya next chapter! God bless all of you, KelsiLovesLucas**

**MissZacEfron: Okay...This has been the best chapter to right by far! I loved writing this chapter! My hands were shaking so bad when I was writing the abusing part that I had to stop for a half and hour. I think this was a really good chapter! I loved all of the Zanessa stuff... I just wanted to say that Corbin is a big sister to Vanessa. Like him rubbing her back and kissing her forehead is something that any brother would do. And Zac wouldn't care anyways. So if you think that Corbin was trying to do something, he wasn't doing anything other than being caring for his little sister! Okay...So... you know what to do. I was happy to see that we got 8 reviews for chapter seven. But can you guys try to step it up a little. I'm not complaining to the people that do review! You guys are doing an awesome job! But if you don't review, just let me say that it helps us SO MUCH! Just to know that you review makes my heart warm! Okay… I think this is long enough! Come on mousie… go toward the button… cute little button...good little button! Come on CLICK THE BUTTON! Much Love to all of our Readers and Reviewers, God Bless, -MissZacEfron**


	9. Love And Hope

(A/N): First and foremost, this story was CO-AUTHORED by me ((KelsiLovesLucas)) and MissZacEfron. The chapters are written by both of us. We each wrote half of every chapter so enjoy!

Dedications: We would both like to dedicate this story to Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Chapter Nine: Love And Hope**

_RECAP_

_Vanessa just sat on her bed, waiting for whatever was about to happen. She couldn't scream for help._ Zac, where are you?_ Vanessa thought as her father got closer and closer to her. Vanessa closed her eyes and expected the worst... _

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Vanessa braced herself for what her father was going to do. She expected him to hit her, to kick her, to yell at her. Instead, when she opened her eyes, she found him just standing above her. He was smiling. She didn't like that smile. It couldn't mean anything good. In a way, it looked familiar. When had she seen that evil smile on his face before? Then, she remembered. He'd had that look right before he had raped her a few years earlier. She couldn't believe that this was happening again!

"Not so tough without all your little friends, are you?" His voice was like a dentist drill. She didn't want to be here. Anywhere but here. Vanessa closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself somewhere else. She thought of Zac and found herself imaging a wedding. Her wedding. She started to smile but then opened her eyes and remembered that was just a fantasy and this was the reality of her life. She could never escape this. "I told you not to tell anyone." Her father growled. Vanessa knew that she had it coming. Yet, she still was immobilized. It was as though her father had cast a spell on her and she couldn't move or speak. He was standing right above her. "I think I need to teach you a few things about listening to your elders." He cackled. Then, he pushed her back on her bed and pulled out a knife. He pointed it at her throat. Vanessa suddenly found her voice again though she still couldn't move.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her father quickly covered her mouth but it was too late. Her screams had been heard. Momentarily, there was pounding at the door.

"Vanessa? Vanessa, open the door!" Lucas' voice rang out from the other side of the door. Vanessa winced as her father poked her with the knife. "Vanessa, are you okay? What's going on? Ness, let me in!" Lucas continued pounding on the door.

"Tell him that everything's fine and to go away." Vanessa's father hissed into her ear. She shook her head. "All right. Tell him everything's fine and to go away or I'll open the door and I'll kill him." Greg Hudgens threatened. Vanessa's eyes widened. She nodded and he released his grip on her mouth.

"I'm fine, Lucas. Just a dream. Go back to bed." She called reluctantly. Lucas was quiet for a moment.

"Just open the door. I wanna be sure that you're all right." Lucas insisted.

"No, I'm fine. Just go away!" She shouted back to him.

"Vanessa, open the door now." Lucas ordered. She started crying silently and her father gave her a look that told her she needed to get rid of the boy outside the door.

"I'm fine! Just go away Lucas!" Vanessa shouted angrily through sobs.

"What the heck is going on? You're not fine! Open the door! Let me in!" Lucas shouted back. Corbin heard Lucas and stepped into the hall.

"Dude, what's going on?" Corbin asked.

"I don't know. Something's not right. I can't get her to open the door." Lucas replied. "Vanessa, let me in!" Lucas said. He banged on the door again. Vanessa's father moved towards the door.

"Lucas! Run! He's in here and he's going to kill you!" Vanessa screamed quickly. She saw her dad spin around and glare at her. Lucas started pounding on the door and Corbin did the same. Zac ran out into the hall.

"Zac, he's in there!" Corbin told him. Zac ran to Ashley's room to ask for the spare key to Vanessa's room while Lucas and Corbin continued trying to get the door open somehow.

"You're gonna pay for telling them that." Her father said as he pulled his knife back out. Vanessa jumped off of her bed and tried to run for the door. Her father caught her by the waist and pulled her close to him. Vanessa kept squirming around in hopes that he couldn't cut her throat if she kept moving. It worked. He tried to cut her throat but instead made a deep cut in her cheek. She cried out in pain and slid from his arms. Vanessa was now standing at the door, trying to undo the deadbolt lock. Her hands were shaking. Right before she got it unlocked, her father grabbed her again and threw her down on the bed. Vanessa screamed.

"Vanessa!" Corbin shouted. Zac came running back with the key. He unlocked the door and started to open it... only to have it be stopped by the deadbolt.

"Help!" Vanessa screamed. Her father was sitting on her stomach, holding the knife in his hand. "Please, don't! Why are you doing this? Please stop!" Vanessa cried to her father. "Daddy, please!" She whimpered.

"Shut up! You're nothing but a stupid little girl and that's all you ever will be. Sad, isn't it? Your friends couldn't even save you in the end." He sneered. Vanessa was crying as he cut her shirt open.

Zac, Lucas and Corbin all were slamming themselves into the door, trying to break the deadbolt. Ashley, Monique and Olesya were standing in the hall, crying and watching helplessly as the boys tried to get into the room. Vanessa was screaming inside and the three girls had to look away to try and block out her cries for help.

Vanessa lay on her bed with her father still sitting on her stomach. He held the knife against her throat. "Finally, all my troubles will be gone!" He whispered. Vanessa's eyes widened as he started to slide the knife slowly across her throat. He had cut her and she was bleeding. Before he made it to the center of her throat, though, there was a loud crash. Her father looked over and saw Lucas, Zac and Corbin lying on the floor. They had broken the door down. Greg got off of Vanessa and ran to the window. He had opened it and climbed out onto the balcony and down the fire escape by the time the three actors stood up. Zac ran over to Vanessa on her bed.

"Oh, my... Vanessa!" Zac whispered. He started crying. Everyone else ran over to her.

"Let's get her to a hospital." Lucas said quickly. He picked her up and ran out of the room, Zac and the rest of the gang close behind him.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The gang rushed into the Hospital with Vanessa in Lucas's arms.

"What do we have here?" The Nurse at the front desk shouted at Lucas. Zac stepped up and decided to tell the Nurse.

"My Girlfriend, her dad tried to kill her." Zac said removing the towels they were using to apply pressure.

"Oh My Goodness." the 60 year old Nurse yells. The Nurse grabbed Lucas's arm and drug him down a long hall with corridors.

A few minutes later Lucas came out with no expression on his face. The entire games rushed over to him.

"How is she?"

"What room is she in?"

"Can we go see her?"

Lucas was bombarded with tons of questions. "HOLD ON!" Lucas shouted. All the doctors and Nurses in the hallway gave Lucas a death-defying glare. Zac took a deep breath and then started talking.

Where is my girlfriend?" Zac asked

"They took her into the OR to give her stitches to her cheek and neck." Lucas said

"If I would have stayed with her after I checked her room, NONE of this would have happened." Corbin said punching his fist into the wall.

"If we ALL would have stayed, then none of this would have happened." Zac said sliding down the wall. The girls couldn't even talk they were in too much of a shock. Just then the Doctor walked in.

"Ms.Hudgens?" the Doctor asked. The gang quickly walked over to him.

"Is she okay?" Zac asked slowly

"I've got good and bad news." he said "I'll start with the good. Her cuts look like they will heal without any bad scars. The bad news is, she is in a coma," the Doctor said with a solemn look on his face.

"Wi… wi… will she wake up?" Ashley got the courage to ask not wanting a certain answer.

"Her brain is responding to everything, she just needs to break out of it." he said

"How long?" Corbin asked

"Maybe a week, maybe sooner if a miracle happens." he said "I'm very sorry, I'll be back, I have to tend to more patients. You may go in her room, it is A215," the Doctor said giving them all a sympathetic look and walking away.

Zac started walking towards her hospital room. He stopped when he noticed no one was coming with him. He turned around and was about to say something when Lucas spoke up." You go first, we'll come in a little bit." He said.

Zac didn't even say anything he just walked away. When Zac reached her room, Zac just stopped and looked in. Seeing her limp body laying there brought back the memory of him running into her suite and seeing her lying there in her own blood and a huge cut halfway around the front of her neck, and the huge gash on her cheek. Zac kept moving, he opened the door and walked slowly over to the side of her bed and took her hand.

"Nessa, I'm here babe, I'm never going to leave you, but you need to wake up. I need you, we all need you Nessa. I have always loved you, please wake up." Zac said squeezing her hand. "I called the police, I told them about your dad and what he did to you and Monique. They are looking for him. When they find him I'm going to kill him with my bare hands, but I'm sure Corbin will stop me. I know you might hate me for telling the police, but it was for you baby" he said.

"Never, will she EVER hate you Zac. She loves you" Corbin said walking into the room with Monique. Zac walked over to them and they all shared a hug.

"Why? Why did this have to happen to Nessa?" Monique asked, starting to cry.

"I don't know. God, if she" Zac was stopped by Ashley

"Don't even say it Zac. You know she is going to be okay." Ashley said

Zac started slamming his fist into the wall. Corbin ran up to him and went in front of Zac.

"Zac stop it. Nessa needs you to be strong for her. QUIT" Corbin said yelling the last part. Lucas and Olesya walked into the room and everyone gathered around Nessa's bed. They all got a chair and sat around her bed. Zac sat on one side, holding her hand. Ashley sat on the other side holding her hand.

"I remember when I met Vanessa on the first day on set." Monique said "I knew that everyone would love her!" she said. Everyone just nodded and gave light smiles.

"Remember when I was late on my cue on purpose in 'We're All In This Together' and you guys kissed like 3 times?" Corbin said

"On Purpose?" Zac asked eyeing Corbin

"Z... Z... Zac" a familiar voice whispered. Everyone whipped their heads towards Vanessa.

"I'll go get the Doctor" Lucas said running out.

Zac just stared at Vanessa thinking it was a dream. He snapped out a few seconds later when the Doctor came in.

"Ms.Hudgens, I'm very happy to see you up. It is awesome," the Doctor said.

"When do I get to go home?" she asked

"Well...Your tests all came out clear. You can go home today if you promise me to lay low for a few days." he said. Vanessa kept nodding her head in response. She looked at all her friends and started to cry. Ashley noticed first and walked back to Nessa.

"Hey girl, what's wrong?" Ashley asked. This caught everyone's attention and they all walked back over to Vanessa.

"I thought I would never see you guys again. You guys are amazing." Vanessa said smiling. Zac walked over to Vanessa, bent down, and kissed her real gently on the lips.

"Mmmm… I missed those." Vanessa said.

"Me too baby" Zac said

"Okay, so do you want to stay here or go back?" Zac asked

"Go back." Vanessa said plainly and with a worried face.

"Don't worry Nessa, everything's going to be fine." Ashley said helping her up.

As the gang piled into the van, Zac got a call on his cell phone.

"Hello?" Zac said

"Hello, is this Mr. Efron?" the caller asked

"Yes..."Zac said

"This is the Salt Lake City Police Department, Officer Barrett, and I just wanted to tell you Greg Hudgens has been arrested under raping Vanessa Hudgens and Monique Coleman. He turned himself in. He has also been arrested for abuse of his daughter, Vanessa." Officer Barrett said.

"Okay, Thank you." Zac said smiling

"Have a good day Mr. Efron," He said.

"You too Officer Barrett, and thank you for everything." Zac said

"My pleasure, good bye" he said and hung up.

"Officer Barrett?" Vanessa asked

"Nessa, your dad confessed to raping you and Monique and abusing you and he has been arrested." Zac told Vanessa and the gang. Nessa couldn't talk, She just smiled, but deep down she wished this had happened a long long time ago.

The entire cast was going to have a sleepover in Vanessa's suite. Before they went to the hotel they went to the Grocery Store to pick some snacks and drinks up. Vanessa decided to stay in the van with Monique and Ashley while the boys went in to buy the food.

"I'll be right back, kay Ness." Zac said

"Okay." Vanessa said a little uneasy

"Don't worry. Do you want anything?" Zac asked

"Mmmm...Cookie dough ice cream!" Vanessa said excitedly thinking about eating her ice cream.

"Okay, we'll be back girls." Zac said kissing Vanessa passionately

"MHMMM." Monique clearing her throat to get Zac out.

"Okay, I love you Ness." Zac said closing the door and clicking the lock button.

The three girls sad there in quiet until Vanessa broke the silence. Monique, I'm really sorry about what my Dad did to you. I never wanted any of this to happen. I wanted to come back out here for the third time and wanted all of this to go away. I never thought he would come out here. I'm sorry, and I hope you can forgive me." Vanessa said. By the time Vanessa was done, tears were pouring down all three girls cheeks.

"V, I'm sorry about what happened to both of us, but I NEVER in my right mind would blame you. He is crazy and needs help. Oh come here" Monique, Vanessa and Ashley all hugged.

"Best friends forever and always." Ashley said

"Always and forever!" Vanessa whispered to herself.

A few minutes later the boys got back in the van. Lucas was driving and Ashley was in the front seat. Zac was on one side of Vanessa and Corbin was on the other. Monique was next to Corbin. Vanessa's head was in the crook of Zac's neck.

"Baby, do you feel okay?" Zac asked running his fingers through Vanessa's curly hair.

"My throat hurts, and I'm cold." Vanessa said with her eyes drooping. Zac reached in the back of the van and got two blankets from back there. He put one over Vanessa and himself and gave Corbin the other one.

"Alright were almost to the hotel," he said.

"Does she have a fever?" Corbin asked. Zac leaned down to press his lips to her forehead.

"She's a little warm," he said

"Mkay. We have medicine back at the hotel." Corbin said

Soon enough they were at the hotel. Zac looked down to see an asleep Vanessa wrapped up in his arms. Zac scooted out of the van and picked her up. The gang made their way up to Vanessa's suite. Lucas was carrying four bags of food and Corbin was only carrying the case of Diet Pepsi.

Ashley got Vanessa's extra key card out of her purse and opened the door. Olesya was already inside, watching 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody." Lucas started pulling everything out of the bags while Zac and Corbin laid on the bed. Zac lay Vanessa down gently. Once she was out of Zac's arms, her eyes shot open.

"It's okay baby, I'm right here." Zac cooed to Nessa. Vanessa smiled weakly and sat up. Corbin brought over her ice cream.

"Mmm...Thank you Corbin!" Vanessa said before she dug in.

"Anything for my little sis." Corbin said kissing her forehead and sitting on the bed on the other side of Vanessa.

Two hours after everyone had gotten to the hotel, Vanessa started to yawn.

"Are you tired?" Zac asked

"Mhhmmm.."Vanessa hummed

"Here go to bed." Zac said pushing a sleeping Corbin off the bed.

"Will you lay with me?" she asked

"I sure will." Zac said

"Well I'm gonna go back to bed if you don't mind." Corbin said from the floor.

"Me too" Monique said

"Me three." Lucas, Ashley, and Olesya said at the same time.

"Goodnight." was the last thing Vanessa said before she drifted off into a wonderful sleep, which she hadn't done in a long long time.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**KelsiLovesLucas: Okay, there's a little bit of Zanessa fluffiness. Think everything is okay now? I wouldn't be so sure… we might have a few surprises up our sleeves. Then again, we might not. You'll just have to wait and find out! Now, it's time to review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed in the past, especially those of you who have stuck with us from the very beginning of this story. Thanks to Christine Glen Haven for reviewing for every single chapter! Go review now! Come on good little cute little mousey… click the button. Good wittle mousey! Wow, you have trained that mousey very well! Click the button in the corner and type nice things about our story. See ya next chapter! God bless all of you, KelsiLovesLucas**

**MissZacEfron- Okay! So there is a little bit of Zanessa romance! Don't worry there will be MUCH more to come! Hehe! If you get my hint! HAHA! Okay so I'm really happy… We got 10 reviews for chapter Eight! You guys are getting there! Keep up the awesome work of R&Ring. Okay, so… this chapter is really long. I think I can speak for Kelsi and I! We had fun writing it. That part was a little emotional. ((I cried writing it)) but the ending was sweet! The chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream is my favorite so I had to put it in there ((Sorry, Vanessa, if you really don't like chocolate chip cookie dough)). Okay, so go over and click the magic button. Let's see if we can get 85 reviews with chapter nine… that's only 15 reviews. I know you guys can do it! If you do, I might do something special! Okay, so enough said from me ((I have a bigmouth- sorry)) So, I will talk to you guys next chapter! Much love to all of our readers and reviewers! God bless, MissZacEfron**


	10. Not Over Yet

(A/N): First and foremost, this story was CO-AUTHORED by me ((KelsiLovesLucas)) and MissZacEfron. The chapters are written by both of us. We each wrote half of every chapter so enjoy!

Dedications: We would both like to dedicate this story to Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chapter Ten: Not Over Yet 

Vanessa woke up to her hand vibrating. She looked down at the phone and it read '3 new messages.'

"Damn, who called me three times, especially this early?" Vanessa asked herself. She decided to check them now.

"You have three new messages."

"First new message."

"Nessa, hey sweetie, it's mom. I want to hear from you. Call me right when you get this. I love you. Always and Forever."

"Second new message"

"Sis! How are you? Of course you know who this is, the one and only Stella! I love you! Call me when you get up! Tell Zac and Ashley I said hey!"

"Third new message"

"Vanessa, I love you. If anything happens I want you to stay out in Utah with Zac, okay. Don't come back here. You have my credit card. Use it. Please just lis..." the voice of Vanessa's mom cut off. "HELP" was the last word Vanessa could make out.

"Zac..."Vanessa had tears coming down her face. She was trying to shake Zac awake.

"Uhh... five more minutes Nessa" he said. Vanessa kept sobbing. Zac heard her and shot up.

"Nessa baby, what's wrong?" Zac asked pulling her between his legs.

"My Mom, Stella." was all Vanessa could say. Zac could only think to call Vanessa's home phone.

"Hello. Salinas Police Department" the voice said

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was looking for Gina Hudgens, I must have the wrong number" Zac said

"Who are you?" the officer asked

"I'm Vanessa Hudgens boyfriend. What's going on?" Zac asked

"Gina and Stella Hudgens have been killed. By her father." the officer answered. Zac just closed his cell. Zac looked down and saw Vanessa asleep in his arms. He laid her on the bed and went to wake Ashley, Corbin, and Monique up, since it would take an hour to wake Lucas and Olesya up.

"Corbin wake up." Zac said nudging him with his foot. "Wake Ashley and Monique up and meet me in the hall." Zac told Corbin and walked out.

Three minutes later three tired co-stars walked out of the room.

"What's this all about? It is 3am." Corbin said

"You guys, Vanessa's mom and sister have been killed. By her dad." Zac told them

"Oh No." Monique said

"What are we going to do? Does Vanessa know?" Ashley asked

"Well I woke up to her crying and I think her mom called her on her cell phone and left a message." Zac said

"We have to tell her when she wakes up" Corbin said.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

Corbin, Zac, Ashley and Monique walked back into the room. Olesya and Lucas were still lying on the floor, asleep and Vanessa was sleeping on the bed. Ashley was carefully stepping over Lucas' sleeping form. Corbin bumped into her, causing her to step on Lucas' stomach. He jumped up and groaned. Corbin tipped over and landed on top of Olesya. She screamed in surprise and Vanessa woke up.

"What's going on?" Vanessa asked. The group was hesitant.

"Yeah, why did we get stepped on?" Lucas yawned.

"Why do I have the distinct feeling that something's wrong?" Olesya asked in confusion. The other four were quiet. Vanessa was worried now.

"Guys, please tell me what's wrong!" Vanessa begged. Zac stepped forward to speak.

"Ness, your dad escaped from prison." Zac began. Vanessa gasped. Corbin stepped forward this time.

"He went to Utah."

"He killed your mom and sister." Ashley whispered while holding back tears. Vanessa stared in disbelief and started shaking her head.

"No... No..." Vanessa whispered. "NO!" Vanessa shouted. Lucas and Olesya had the same shocked look on their faces.

"Vanessa, I'm so sorry." Lucas whispered. He hugged her and she sobbed into his shoulder. Zac walked forward and joined in the hug.

"Do you wanna go to the funeral?" Zac asked.

"Of course!" Vanessa exclaimed as she pulled away from Lucas and Zac.

"I'll go with you." Zac promised. "Do you want anyone else to come?" Zac asked her. She nodded.

"Ashley? Will you come?" Vanessa asked her blonde friend. All that Ashley could do was nod and hug Vanessa.

"I'll call the airlines." Ashley finally said. She walked out and headed to her room to call the airport. The rest of the group all apologized to Vanessa and told them that they loved her before leaving her with Zac.

"We're leaving in the morning." Ashley said as she peeked her head around the corner. Zac and Vanessa nodded as the blonde actress left.

"Zac, I'm scared." Vanessa whispered. She sat down on her bed and Zac sat next to her.

"Why?"

"I never imagined my mom and sister dead. I never imagined life without them." Vanessa cried.

"It's okay, Ness. I'll be here for you and so will Ashley. You don't have to do it alone, Nessey! I love you I won't let anything happen to you again." Zac promised her. She smiled and laid her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much, Vanessa." He whispered.

"I love you too." Vanessa replied. Zac lay back on the bed and Vanessa lay down next to him. They fell asleep and got ready for the next day when they would fly to California and go to the funeral.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

KelsiLovesLucas: Wow, what a shocker! Told ya that we had something up our sleeves! Now, you have to review if you ever wanna find out what happens next. Thanks to Christine Glen Haven for reviewing for every chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviews and thanks in advance to people who review for this chapter. Just wanted to et you know that the next chapter will be the last and… ((In singsong voice)) we are planning a sequel ((end singsong voice)). It is going to be great! Thanks for everyone who reviews. 80 reviews… whoo-hoo! Thanks for your support and the next chapter will come soon. Be a good little mousey and click that button. Cute little button! Click it, go on. You know you wanna! See you next chappie! God bless all of you, KelsiLovesLucas

**MissZacEfron- Okay! So there was a whole lotta drama! I think that covers us for at least 2 chapters… but wait what would a fanfic be without drama? Okay so if you want more zanessa and more drama click the button! Please for me! We are well on our way to 85 reviews for Chapter Nine! I'm very happy! Thanks to all of our readers and reviewers! You guys are the best! And I would like to thank Christine Glen Haven for reviewing for every single chapter so far! So thank you! And a thank you in advance to our reviewers for Chapter Ten! Keep up the awesome work you guys! You make me so proud! Much Love to all of our readers and reviewers, God Bless You, MissZacEfron**


	11. Perfection

(A/N): First and foremost, this story was CO-AUTHORED by me ((KelsiLovesLucas)) and MissZacEfron. The chapters are written by both of us. We each wrote half of every chapter so enjoy!

Dedications: We would both like to dedicate this story to Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Hmm, how about now? Nope, still nothing.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Chapter Eleven: Perfection**

Vanessa woke up early in the morning with Zac to pack to go to California **((A/N: I had a typo in the last chapter. Corbin said, "He went to Utah" when really it should have been "He went to California" Sorry about that!)) **Vanessa was closing her suitcase when she heard Ashley shouting in her room down the hall. Nessa followed Zac out and saw Ashley yelling at Olesya and Monique who were attempting to shut Ashley's suitcase.

"Come on, guys! Put your backs into it!" Ashley ordered.

"I'm already sitting on it!" Olesya replied. Monique groaned in frustration as she threw herself down on the bed next to the overly-stuffed suitcase.

"Ash? You do know that if your suitcase weighs over 50 pounds then they won't let you on with it." Zac told her. She turned to him and smiled.

"I know that, silly! That's why I weighed this. It's exactly fifty pounds!" She said happily. "I just have big stuff, not heavy stuff." She explained. Zac nodded. "Olesya, maybe you don't weigh enough. Zac, get on my suitcase!" Zac obeyed and sat on her suitcase. Olesya had gotten off and was now chuckling.

"This is not going to work!" Monique moaned.

"You're right. Corbin! Lucas! Come here!" Ashley shouted into the hallway. Lucas and Corbin appeared moments later.

"What?" Corbin asked. Ashley pointed to her suitcase. "Oh, no!" Corbin groaned. Ashley raised her eyebrow and Corbin walked over to the suitcase.

"Good boy! Now, Lucas when Corbin sits on it next to Zac, you pull the zipper with all that muscley strength of yours, okay?" Ashley smiled. Lucas nodded and walked to the suitcase. Vanessa was laughing at the fact that Corbin and Zac were both sitting on the suitcase. She watched the three boys struggle with shutting it but they finally got it shut. "There! That wasn't so bad was it?" Ashley said with a smile. The boys all collapsed onto the floor and closed their eyes.

"I'm glad that I'm not going because that means I can sleep!" Corbin said. Lucas and Zac both smacked him. "What?" Corbin asked, sitting up. He then saw Vanessa's face and she was tearing up. "Oh, Ness! I didn't mean it like that." He said.

"It's okay, Corbin. It's not you. I guess I'm just nervous. I don't know what I'll do." She whispered. Zac got up and hugged her.

"C'mon, I'll help you finish packing." He said as he pulled her out of the room.

"Wait for me!" Ashley cried. She grabbed her suitcase and ran out of the room.

"How can you carry that?" Vanessa asked when Ashley caught up to them.

"Easy!" Ashley laughed. She ran ahead of them and went into the room.

"Scary..." Zac said slowly and quietly. Vanessa laughed and he wrapped his arm around her waist. The two walked into the room and finished packing Vanessa's suitcase. Then, they went to the airport.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Are you ready?" Zac asked Vanessa once the pilot had finished announcing that they would be landing soon. She nodded and closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling.

"We're here for you, Ness." Ashley said sweetly.

"I know. I'm fine." Vanessa smiled weakly at her friends and buckled her seat belt for the landing. They landed and the trio walked to the baggage check to get their luggage. After that, they headed out of the airport.

"Where are we going?" Zac asked in the darkness of California nighttime.

"Well, the funeral's tomorrow so let's go to the hotel now." Vanessa replied sadly. They got into a cab and headed to the hotel. Vanessa fell asleep in the car so Zac carried you into the hotel while Ashley carried everyone's suitcases.

"I'll share a room with Nessa." Zac informed Ashley. She nodded and got two rooms.

"My room's right next door if you need me. Night, Zac." Ashley whispered so as not to wake Vanessa. Zac nodded and went into his and Vanessa's room.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Zac lay Vanessa down on the bed and then he lay down next to her. She suddenly woke up. "Zac?" She said as she sat up.

"Hey, babe. It's okay. Go to sleep. It's late." He whispered sleepily. Vanessa nodded and lay back down. Zac put his arm around her and closed his eyes. "You're safe, Ness. I've got you." He whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"Thank you, Zac. For everything. I love you." Vanessa told her boyfriend.

"I love you, too. I'm always here for you." He replied. It was quiet and they both fell asleep.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Ness?" a soft voice whispered. "Nessa?" The voice said again. "Vanessa, you have to wake up." Vanessa finally opened her eyes and saw that the voice had been coming from Zac.

"What's up?" She asked while standing up and rubbing her eyes.

"You need to get ready, sweetie. The funeral's in just two hours. You've been asleep for a long time." Zac explained. Vanessa frowned. She had forgotten about the funeral in her sleep. She had been dreaming about Zac again and all her worries about the funeral had floated away. "Ness?" Zac's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'll go get ready." She nodded. Zac smiled. He was wearing a black tux and Vanessa couldn't help but think he looked really good. Zac kissed her tenderly on the lips. Just then, Ashley cleared her throat.

"I would say get a room but you've already got one! Just don't suck each other's faces off in front of me or without closing your door, okay?" Ashley teased. Vanessa stuck her tongue out at Vanessa. Ashley returned the gesture and started laughing. "We're mature aren't we?" She laughed. Vanessa nodded. Ashley was wearing a long black dress.

"I'm going to go get ready." Vanessa said sadly.

"Poor thing." Ashley whispered once Vanessa had gone into the bathroom. Zac nodded and sat down on the bed. Ashley looked at him for a moment before laughing and sitting next to him. "What's with the geeky smile?" She joked, nudging him in the side with her elbow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Zac replied innocently. He stood and walked over to the mirror to check his outfit once more.

"Don't give me that, Zac! You are such a bad liar! C'mon, what's with this goofy grin that's currently taking up half your face?" Ashley asked again.

"It's a secret." Zac whispered. "All I can tell you is that it is going to make everyone very happy." His smiled widened. Ashley looked at him, trying to figure out what he was planning. She finally gave up and walked back to her room to apply her makeup. "Very happy, indeed." Zac whispered to himself once Ashley had left the room.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"What do I say? What if I screw up?" Vanessa asked worriedly. Zac and her were standing in the Church's bathroom talking about the funeral.

"Say what you feel. I know you can do it." Zac said pulling her closer.

"I'm so scared Zac. What will my Mom and Stella look like?" Vanessa said in tears.

"Hey look at me." Zac said lifting her chin. "Everything is going to work out okay, I promise." Zac said kissing her passionately and wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"I love you" Vanessa whispered

"I love you more than you'll ever know." Zac said

"We better get going." she said grabbing Zac's hand and entwining his fingers with his.

Zac and Vanessa walked out of the bathroom to see the hole gang sitting in the front row pew with Ashley. Tears started coming to her eyes seeing what her best friends did for her. Vanessa jumped onto Zac and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Zac." Vanessa whispered into his ear.

"Anything for you." he whispered back. Vanessa walked over to where Corbin, Monique, Olesya, and Lucas sat.

"You guys didn't have to do this!" Vanessa exclaimed. Corbin stood up and hugged Vanessa.

"We would do anything for you." Corbin said to Vanessa. Corbin and Vanessa pulled away and Corbin kissed her forehead. Then the Priest got up at the podium and cleared his throat. Vanessa, Zac and Corbin sat down quickly.

"Today we are not here to grieve, but to reflect on the lives of Gina Maria Hudgens and Stella Teodora Hudgens. We have her daughter, Vanessa to speak for us," the Priest said stepping down for the podium. Vanessa got up and Zac grabbed her hand.

"Do you want to me to come with you?" Zac asked

"No, I think I need to do this." Vanessa said. Vanessa walked up to the podium, her eyes avoiding the caskets beside her.

"I have to be honest with all of you. I'm not quiet sure what to say. I guess I never expected to be speaking at my sister's funeral and my mother's. I never imagined it. They were both wonderful people and everyone they knew loved them. My Mother was kind and generous. She would give you the shirt off her back if you needed it. She was the best friend anyone could ever have. My sister, Stella, was loving and pretty much exactly like my mom. Her energy will be greatly missed as well as her kindness." Vanessa said. She felt tears welling up in her eyes but continued speaking. "No one could ever replace them and I know that they will be greatly missed." she said weakly. "Thank you." She finished as she hurried back to her seat. Zac hugged her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's okay. You did it. It's all right." Zac whispered. Vanessa just continued to cry into his shoulder.

After the ceremony, the gang went out of the church and to the gardens outside. They ate some food and had some drinks.

"Zac, I can't do this." Vanessa whispered to Zac

"What do you mean?" Zac asked

"I can't be here when they bury them. I can't watch that." Vanessa whined

"We can leave if you want." Zac told her, looking deep in to her eyes. She smiled but shook her head.

"No, I need to do this, even if I don't want to." Vanessa sighed. She walked to the cemetery with the rest of the people there. They watched as the two caskets were lowered into the ground. Vanessa leaned her head on Zac's shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Zac asked her

"Can I have a minute?" She asked Zac. He smiled and kissed her. He walked to the car with the rest of the group. Vanessa sat down on the ground next to the two graves. "Hi Mom, Hi Stella." she whispered. "I don't know if you can hear me. I've heard that people who are... dead... can still hear people. I don't know if you guys can hear me but if you can, I just wanna say that I love you and I'm sorry that I wasn't there. I'm sorry that I couldn't stop him. I never wanted this to happen." Vanessa whispered. Tears were streaming down her face. "I love you so much! I'm sorry that this happened. It's my entire fault...it's all my fault" Vanessa felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw blue eyes. It wasn't Zac, it was Lucas.

"It's not your fault, Ness. If you had been there, you'd be dead too." Lucas told her. She continued sobbing. He knelt down next to her and held her close to him.

"It's my fault Lucas. I know it's my fault. If I hadn't told any of you then this wouldn't have happened." Vanessa whispered.

"Stop it Vanessa." He said firmly. She looked at him for a minute. "If you hadn't told anyone then he would have continued beating you and you would be dead for sure. Don't blame yourself, Vanessa." Lucas said. Vanessa stared at him. She hugged him tightly and laid her head on his chest.

"I just can't believe they're gone!" Vanessa cried. Lucas helped her stand up and walked with her to the car. Zac walked up and hugged her and they climbed into the van together and headed back to the hotel. "It's all my fault." Vanessa said once more as she looked back at the cemetery one final time.

Back at the hotel, everyone was silent. They didn't quite know what to talk about or say. Vanessa finally spoke.

"Thanks for coming here, you guys." She said

"Anything for you" Corbin said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We should probably get ready to go because our flight leave in the morning." Ashley said

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Vanessa told her friends

"We'll miss you too. You're moving back into your Mom's house then?" Monique asked. Vanessa nodded. The rest of the gang said goodbye to her and left to pack for the flight the next morning. Vanessa walked into her room and layed down onto the bed. Before she knew it she was dreaming about her wedding with Zac.

Vanessa woke up the next morning to Ashley laughing. Vanessa slowly opened her eyes to see Ashley sitting on the bed drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Vanessa asked

"We were seeing if you would wake up, we have a flight to catch" Ashley said.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much." Vanessa said with tears flowing down her face. Monique, Corbin, Ashley, Olesya, Lucas and Vanessa all shared a hug.

"Wait, where is Zac?" Vanessa asked

"Right here." Zac said walking out of the bathroom

"Well we have to go. We will see you soon." Corbin said kissing Vanessa on the forehead.

"Bye" Vanessa said shutting her hotel door. Vanessa turned around and gave Zac a weird look.

"Aren't you supposed to be going with them?" Vanessa asked confused.

"I'm staying here with you!" Zac said excitedly

"But, you have to finish HSM3, right?" Vanessa said

"Not anymore!" Zac said smiling. Zac got down on one knee and grabbed Vanessa's hands." Vanessa, I love you more than anything in the world, more than life itself. Will you honor me by accepting to be my wife?" Zac asked, his palms sweating.

"Oh My God Zac. I can't believe this! Of course I will be your wife. I love you!" Vanessa said hugging Zac.

"I love you and I want you to know that I am here for you." Zac cooed into Vanessa's ear.

"Does the gang know about this?" Vanessa asked

"Unfortunately, yes..." Zac said

Then Vanessa started to think about it. _Who is going to walk me down the aisle? At least I have Zac and all of our friends! I really do love him; I love him more than life itself._

"Vanessa...Nessa babe." Zac was gently shaking her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Zac." Vanessa said

"Are you okay?" Zac asked

"I...I...I...I won't have anyone to walk me down the aisle." Vanessa says in tears

"Hey, my Dad said he will walk you down the aisle." Zac says cradling her head in his hands.

"Oh...Okay..."Vanessa said with a fake smile.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We'll figure everything out." Zac said. "Lets go out to lunch, what do you say?" Zac asks.

"Yeah, lets go." Vanessa said putting her ballet flats on. Vanessa walked over to the hotel door with Zac behind her and opened the door.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" the whole gang yelled

"I thought you guys went back to Utah?" Vanessa said confused.

"And leave our best friends that are newly-engaged? Hell No!" Ashley said

"Now lets go out to lunch." Corbin said grabbing Zac and Vanessa's hands.

Vanessa saw that everything was turning out right now. She couldn't wait for the wedding. Kenny told them they didn't have to do HSM3, but because of everything that had happened, Kenny paid them for the filming they had already completed. It was turning out to be 'The Perfect Life' for Vanessa!

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**KelsiLovesLucas: Well, it's over! Don't worry, the story shall continue! The sequel is coming soon! The sequel shall have fluff, drama and tears! Romance and some humor. Whatever is in it… it will be great! Thanks for all the reviews. Special thanks to Christine Glen Haven for reading and reviewing from the very beginning! We hope to have all of our same readers back for the sequel and many more. We love you guys so much and now we see that you love us! 93 reviews as of now and that's not counting this chapter! I hope that we can make it to 100 reviews! Your reviews mean so much to us and they help us grow as writers so keep those reviews coming! The sequel is on its way! See ya in the sequel, peeps! God bless all of you, KelsiLovesLucas**

**MissZacEfron- Oh my gosh...This was the last chapter...I'm crying but don't you worry because we are going to do a sequel! Hopefully the sequel will be up shortly. We are currently working on the sequel...Okay thank you thank you thank you SO much to all of our Readers and Reviewers for 'The Perfect Life Gone Wrong'! Thank you all so much! Be sure to come back and review for our sequel! I can't wait! We hit 93 reviews for 'The Perfect Life Gone Wrong' not including reviews for Chapter Eleven! So keep up the good work! Sequel will be up shortly! Thank you to Christine Glen Haven for reading and reviewing from the very beginning! Thank you! Much Love to all of Our Readers and Reviewers, God Bless You, MissZacEfron**


End file.
